


The Prettiest Star- 08/06 challenge

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Romance, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Summer of 1978, Remus goes to Sirius' flat and finds him enjoying some muggle music. Pure fluff.





	The Prettiest Star- 08/06 challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: “Time” and “The Prettiest Star” are copyrighted to David Bowie & Carlin Music ltd. Line that Sirius sings is from “Time” lyrics in italics are from “The Prettiest Star” both songs from “Aladdin Sane” album.  Also, appearance of sorts by the Rolling Stones* see note at end of story.   Prompt: (satindolls) Remus/Sirius, scotch, David Bowie **.**  


* * *

Two glass tumblers, one empty, one with a bit of amber liquid in it, rested on the end table next to an open bottle of scotch. Music drifted out of the victrola  as the young black-haired man sang along.

 

“But you, my love, were kind/but love had left you dreamless…”

 

“Sirius?” A voice called from the hallway.

 

“Living room.” Sirius answered.

 

Remus entered the living room to find Sirius singing along to the record while dancing a slow waltz around the room. Sirius picked up the album cover.

 

“This Sane chap’s not half bad.” He motioned to the red haired man gracing the album cover. “Make-up’s a bit weird though.”

 

“Actually Sirius, that’s David Bowie. Aladdin Sane is the name of the record.”

 

“Oh, I thought the album was called David Bowie. A bit weird, having two blokes' names on a record.”

 

“You really were cut-off from anything muggle weren’t you? That record came out about five years ago.” Remus shook his head. 

 

“You knew of Bowie for five years and you never exposed me to him?” Sirius asked.

 

“You and I both know you expose yourself rather well without any outside help.” Remus smirked. 

 

The next song began playing; its beat a bit more lively than the previous song.

 

“Dance with me.” Sirius offered his hand to Remus.

 

“What?” Remus stepped back aghast.

 

“You heard me. Moony, nobody is going to see; it’s only us. Loosen up. Here.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and forced him into a strange mix of foxtrot and waltz.

_Cold fire/You’ve got everything but cold fire/You will be my rest and peace child/I moved up to take a place near you._

“You are a complete nutter, Sirius Black.” 

 

“And _you’re_ dancing with me.” Sirius retorted.

 

“How much scotch did you drink before I came home?” Remus glanced at the almost empty glass.

 

“Barely a shot. Was saving it for tonight.” Sirius attempted to dip Remus, but he would have none of it.

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“You’re no fun.”

_How you move is all it takes/To sing a song of when I loved/The Prettiest Star._

“I am not a girl, in case you’ve not noticed.”

 

“Do you like this song?”

 

“Mmm.” 

 

“’S not an answer.”

  _Y_ _ou and I will rise up all the way/All because of what you are/The Prettiest Star._

“Yes it is. It is a noncommittal answer, but an answer none the less.”

 

“Moony, we left school two months ago. Could you please…” Remus kissed Sirius, effectively preventing him saying anything exceedingly stupid for the moment.

 

“I am not dancing with you for the next song.” 

 

“Why not?” Sirius sounded a bit put out.

 

“It’s a fast song and you’d injure me.” Remus explained. “But feel free to gyrate all around the room by yourself.”

 

“Again I say you are No Fun.” Sirius tried to pout, but felt ridiculous at it. Instead he opted for taking Remus by surprise and dipping him. He righted Remus immediately.

 

“That was …”

 

“Yes, it was ridiculous, sorry.” Sirius apologized. The stopped their dance as the song faded out.

 

“I’m going to put the groceries away, then start supper. I’ve some of his records at my parents’ house.” Remus moved towards the kitchen.

 

“Remus, you should just move in with me already.” 

 

“We’ve been through this; I’m not ready for shagging around the clock.” Remus joked. “I’m going to the kitchen. Enjoy the next one.” Remus went into the kitchen as the next song started to play. As he predicted, Sirius began a furious dance as the first notes played. He would have done Mick Jagger proud.

  

*Bowie’s cover of “Let’s Spend the Night Together” follows “The Prettiest Star” on Aladdin Sane. 


End file.
